


I'd Tell You Everything If You Pick Up That Telephone

by pantlesswerewolf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magical Time Phone, Season/Series 02, Time Travel, falling in love over the phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesswerewolf/pseuds/pantlesswerewolf
Summary: Phil Gasmer, film student and stoner ends up talking to someone from the future through his apartment's telephone. But even he knows that's ridiculous , and who cares if the girl on the other end sounds really cute?





	I'd Tell You Everything If You Pick Up That Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's another idea that's been bouncing around my head for ages. I loved Phil and wished we could have hung out with him a bit more.

 

California was oppressively hot. It wasn’t even summer yet and Phil felt himself sweating into the shag carpet under him. George had called him over to look over some props and do a run through of his script; which, much to Phil’s displeasure, was going through another rewrite. George had claimed Vandal Savage wasn’t evil enough, which Phil had disagreed with originally but after staring at a typewriter for a bit he decided the villain did need a rewrite.

 

Now he laid on George’s floor, slowly smacking himself in the face with his script for no reason other than he was bored and sweating into a shag carpet that probably hadn’t been cleaned  since it was dropped there three tenets ago.He listened to George mutter about theSpear of Destiny as he hot-glued it together.

“Hey, you want a pizza?”

George looked down at his friend. “Yeah I could eat,” he said before scratching his beard and going back to work. 

Phil rolled his eyes and stood, brushing the back of his hair to rid his head of any shag carpet creatures real or imaginary.  Phil went over to the phone on the desk and punched in the number to the local pizza place and waited.

“Turn It Up Vinyl, this is Kayla,” came a woman’s voice on the other end.

Phil made an odd confused sound as he tried to think if he had misdialed somehow. He was sure he hadn’t.

The woman on the other end gave a polite cough to pull him back into the conversation.

“Is this Guido’s pizza?” finally came his confused response. George turned his eyes to him and Phil waved him off.

“No it’s not, you got a wrong number?”

“I guess so. Thanks.” Phil pulled out the yellow pages as he hung up the phone. He found Guido’s and dialed the number again as George put on a Beatles record. 

“Turn It Up Vinyl, this is Kayla.” 

Phil pulled the phone back and stared at it, dumbfounded.

“Is this a prank?” Phil finally asked into the phone.

“I don’t know, you tell me. You still trying to find that Guido’s place?” Phil could hear the amusement in her voice, but also maybe wanting to help.

“Could Google it for you.”

“Google? You know what, it’s cool. I’ll just head over. Thanks, though.” He hung up and went to get his shoes and jacket. 

“Phil,  where ya going?” George had moved over to the phone.

“Couldn’t get them on the phone, just going to order down there.” Phil shrugged hand on the knob.

George had picked up the phone dialing again. Phil stopped and waited to see if he got the Vinyl place and the woman on the other end.

“Hey, yeah I want to place an order for a large pepperoni... Three bucks? Yeah, that shouldn’t be hard. Yeah see ya in five.” George hung up and Phil just stared at him.

The shorter dark haired man looked back with a raised brow. “What?”

“You actually got the pizza place?”

“Yeah, and I ordered us a pizza?"

“No okay, here tell me what buttons to press.” 

Phil picked up the phone and dialed the numbers George told him and then listened before thrusting the receiver at George.

“Turn It Up Vinyl, this is Kayla,” came a voice at the other end.

It was George’s turn to look confused.

“Uh-”

“Oh I swear to g- Is this the guy looking for that pizza place?” George looked at Phil who put up his hands in defeat.

“No, but I’m his friend... sorry to bother you.” He hung up and went back to his props as Phil went back to the floor to go over his script.

“She sounded cute… but angry.” 

Phil threw his script at the dark haired man.

“Shut up, George.”

 

 

—————————————

Kayla flipped through  the new releases absent-mindedly. No one had come into the store for the last hour. Not that she minded, she got to pick through the albums and squirrel stuff away to purchase at the end of her shift.  She wasn’t really finding anything she wanted though so she went back to her spot behind the counter. Where the Jjajangmyeon made by her mom sat waiting to be devoured. She hoisted her chopsticks and then the phone rang. She sighed and picked up the phone. 

“Turn It Up Vinyl, this is Kayla.” There was a notable crackle from the other line before,

“Is this Guido’s pizza?” came a confused sounding voice that sounded a little tin-y but definitely that of an adult man who was maybe a touch stoned.

“No it’s not, you got a wrong number?” Kayla hadn’t ever heard of Guido’s pizza before. She could probably look it up for him, but that was only if he asked her to.  


“I guess so. Thanks.”  

Then like a leaf in the wind he was gone.  
Kayla hung up and took a bite of her food.  The phone rang again and she swallowed quickly and picked up the phone. 

“Turn It Up Vinyl, this is Kayla.”  

“Is this a prank?” Finally came after a long pause of grainy silence and then the muffled sound of the Beatles. Guido’s guy it was then.  
“I don’t know, you tell me, you still trying to find that Guido’s place?”

 

Kayla smirked  seeing if he’d break character then finally added,

“I could Google it for you.”  


“Google?” He sounded confused  “You know what it’s cool. I’ll just head over. Thanks, though.” 

 

Then the line went dead. Kayla hung up the phone again, figuring the guy would either call back to continue this joke or just give up and go to this Guido’s place.  After finishing off her food, Kayla pulled her long black hair into a bun and pulled out her laptop. This mysterious pizza place had caught her attention, so why not Google it?  


“Okay, and go.” 

The screen started to load and she got a few hits for a place in Ohio, whose phone number was completely different so she tried adding ‘California’ to the search results.  
Still nothing local, so she added in the zip code to the store and ended up with a few old articles from 1967 and then 1998. 

  
**1967: Local Pizza Place Burns Down Due to Large Oven Fire**

  
**1998: Local Business-man Flips Burnt Down Restaurant and Turns it into  Vinyl Store.**  


 

“Well, that’s interesting.”  Seems the guy on the phone had given himself a little history lesson. Wait… did that mean he was going to be heading over at some point

 


End file.
